


advice

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [33]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desperation, F/F, First Time, Frottage, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Mercedes wants some advice from Byleth. Advice on something she's kept secret, something she's hidden away. Of course, she has no way of knowing Byleth will understand her situation better than most, and no way of knowing the direction this advice will lead them.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



> A commission of Byleth x Mercedes, both futanari

Byleth has been settling into her position as the Blue Lions’ professor fairly well. It’s a shock to the former mercenary, of all the things she could have seen herself doing, teaching was never something she imagined. It’s incredible how easily she’s taken to it, finding it surprisingly enriching to be helping the students of the Officer’s Academy learn the skills they might need in the future. It’s a shock to her, and to her father as well, but Byleth is happy working as a professor.

Of course, her student’s problems often become her own. In one way or another, they come to her for help, and she is quickly learning that it is difficult for her to say no. In all of her efforts to help her students, however, some seem to come for help far less often than others. Annette is perhaps the neediest, always craving some assistance from her professor, but there are several others who Byleth hardly sees outside of the classroom. Felix rarely leaves the training grounds, for instance. Dedue is always by Dimitri’s side, doing all he can to aid his liege.

And the most surprising is Mercedes. 

The merchant’s daughter is beautiful, and kind, but rarely chooses to seek out Byleth for help. It’s a shock, considering how she struggles with making it to class on time. Mercedes is absentminded, to a bit of an extreme degree, her thoughts always seeming to be elsewhere. She misses classes and training alike, often for no reason other than getting distracted or outright forgetting. Byleth would almost expect her to seek out her professor, to try to receive some sort of supplemental lessons, but she never does.

Byleth can’t help but wonder why that is. Is Mercedes intimidated somehow? That would be bizarre considering how close she and Annette are, you would think that Annette would set her mind at ease. In a way, Mercedes’ seeming reluctance to see Byleth makes her all the more intriguing to the professor. Why is she so kind, so willing to help anyone who asks, but keeping Byleth at such distance?

~X~

One afternoon, as class draws to an end, Mercedes lingers in the classroom. Byleth does her best to act casually about it all, not wanting to make it obvious that she notices so quickly, fearing Mercedes might get cold feet and head out. Once the rest of the class is gone, however, and Mercedes is still seated, Byleth wonders what could be pushing her to finally try and meet with her professor.

Byleth waits in her seat, pretending to look over a paper. She’s sure Mercedes is here about some extra lessons, nothing more and nothing less, but her curiosity is piqued. Finally, Mercedes seems to find her courage. She rises from her desk, and slowly approaches Byleth.

“Ah, Mercedes,” Byleth addresses her, looking up as if she’s only just noticed Mercedes didn’t leave with the rest of the class.

“Professor,” she answers, simply. “I was wondering if I could have a chance to speak with you. There’s… something I would like some advice with.”

“Of course, Mercedes, that is part of my job,” Byleth replies, hoping to set Mercedes’ nerves at ease. She can tell that whatever it is, this is something that is very important to Mercedes, but also very personal. “Would you like to go somewhere else to talk about this? It seems a bit private. Would my quarters be alright?”

“That would be great, actually,” Mercedes answers, nodding. “If I’m being honest, this is very personal, and I just wasn’t sure who to turn to. I thought Manuela might do, but… well, to be honest she is kind of intimidating!”

“Is it something health related?” Byleth asks, cocking her head. The two of them pack up, heading for Byleth’s quarters, but talk casually on the way.

“In a way, yes. But it’s not strictly medical or anything like that, I’m just at a bit of a loss of what to do,” Mercedes says, sighing heavily. 

“Whatever the problem is, I’ll do what I can to help,” Byleth promises, and Mercedes smiles at her. It is such a soft, lovely smile, filled with so much genuine hope, and Byleth finds it so difficult to look away. This may not be the remedial lessons she imagined, but Byleth is just as eager to help Mercedes with whatever her problem proves to be as she would be with any academic issue.

“Thank you so much, professor!” Mercedes says, and the two of them have nearly reached Byleth’s room.

“Well, here we are. No one should bother us here, so you can tell me what it is that’s bothering you,” Byleth says, opening her door. Mercedes walks in ahead of her, and Byleth pulls the door closed. “Plenty of privacy in here.”

“Thank you again for this! I’m so glad you would lend me an ear like this,” Mercedes says, but it’s obvious she’s not sure how to move forward from this. She’s nervous, fidgeting, and Byleth wonders if she shouldn’t try and coax her into speaking. Just when she decides to open her mouth and offer an encouraging word, Mercedes finds her strength. “Professor, I had a question for you.”

Byleth is a bit confused, especially considering Mercedes wanted to be in private for this. What sort of question could it be if it pulled them away from the classroom?

“Ask me anything, Mercedes,” Byleth offers, and Mercedes nods.

“Well, alright. You used to be a travelling mercenary, seeing the world and all, and I couldn’t help but wonder. Do you have much…” Mercedes starts, but trails off, seeming to wonder how to continue this train of thought. “Experience?”

“‘Experience?’ With what, exactly?” Byleth asks, and Mercedes’ blush deepens.

“It might be a bit forward of me to ask, but have you had sex?”

Byleth is completely taken aback. Why would Mercedes ask such a question, especially after working so hard to get Byleth alone? It’s strange, to say the least, and not at all like Mercedes. What could be going through her head?

“I have, yes,” Byleth answers, “Is that what’s got you so worried? Something to do with that?”

“Yes! That is exactly it, I just wanted some advice,” Mercedes says, shaking her head, as if she’s overwhelmed. “I knew I could likely ask Manuela, but I’d much prefer getting advice from you.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll help as much as I can,” Byleth says, and Mercedes sighs in relief.

“Well, I’ll just get right to it. I’ve got something I’ve been keeping secret for most of my life. It’s part of why I stick to myself most of the time, and bury myself in the Church of Seiros,” Mercie begins, looking away. She’s blushing a bit, but she continues on. “You see, I don’t… I have a vagina, as you would expect, but… that’s not all.”

“Oh, I see,” Byleth says, her eyes widening.

“Perhaps I should hav-” Mercedes starts, a bit put off by Byleth’s reaction.

“No, please, go on,” Byleth interrupts, realizing immediately that Mercedes has likely misunderstood her surprise. “Though, I believe I know what you’re going to say.”

“You… you do?” Mercedes asks, and it is now her turn to widen her eyes in shock. “I have… more than I should. I have a cock as well, and I know having both is bizarre. It’s been so hard to get close to anyone, for fear of them finding out, but I just felt like I could trust you.”

“You can, Mercedes,” Byleth says, placing a hand on her shoulder. By now, Mercedes has started to tear up a bit, and Byleth can tell just how much pressure this has placed on her student. “Truth be told, I knew what you meant because I am the same way.”

“W-what? You are!?” Mercedes asks, completely shocked. “I never would have guessed!”

“It’s not anything you should be ashamed of, you know. It’s not something that anyone will know of, except those you take as your lover,” Byleth continues, and Mercedes nods along. “And even if someone does find out, it doesn’t diminish anything about you. You are one of the most loving and caring people I’ve met, and your radiance shines just as bright no matter what you might be hiding beneath your skirt.”

“Profess- I mean, if I may… Byleth?” Mercedes starts, and Byleth nods, letting her know that using her name is fine. “I never would have guessed that you would understand me so well, or that you would think so highly of me. I’m so happy to hear all of this! To know that my own gifted and beautiful professor is the same way as me… I feel as if my heart is soaring!”

“Beautiful?” Byleth asks, surprised. “Me?”

“Of course,” Mercedes says, her blush deepening. “I’ve thought as much from day one, you’re stunning. And… it might be a bit much, but you  _ do  _ have experience. Could I ask you to help me? To… be my first?”

The question surprises Byleth. She never could have predicted that this visit from Mercedes would go in this direction, but she is not at all disappointed. No, she couldn’t be happier. She’s had her eyes on Mercedes from day one, thinking of her as an almost untouchable beauty. Finding out that Mercedes is interested in her as well is quite a game changer.

“I would love to,” Byleth answers, and Mercedes’ smile deepens. “I’ve found you beautiful since I first saw you, and you are a big part of why I chose the Blue Lions in the first place.”

“I am?” Mercedes asks, stunned. “Truly? I can hardly be-”

Byleth decides to make her move, not wanting to let a moment go to waste. She interrupts Mercedes once more, but this time it is with a kiss. She closes the distance between them with all the skill and grace she demonstrates on the battlefield, but her only target is Mercedes. She presses her lips to Mercedes, placing her hand on the back of her head. Mercedes hesitates, for only a moment, but her lips soon part, allowing Byleth’s tongue inside of her mouth. In only a moment, Byleth has Mercedes pushed back against the door, pressing her body against Mercede’s as she kisses her.

Mercedes moans into the kiss, hardly able to keep up as Byleth takes the lead. This is exactly what she wanted, and she is loving every second of it. Byleth showcases a ferocity that is usually reserved for battle, but every ounce of it is focused on Mercedes. It’s no surprise when Byleth feels something stirring against her. Mercedes’ cock is growing hard, and Byleth shifts, pressing her body against it. Mercedes begins to whimper, as Byleth grinds her body against her cock, continuing their kiss as she does. 

After a moment, Byleth is frustrated with the position. She pulls back, leaving Mercedes a whining mess, already going from inexperienced hesitation to desperate need. She leads the girl along, helping her onto her bed, and soon climbs on top of her. Byleth begins grinding against her, her own cock now hard from their efforts, and she leans in, locking her lips with Mercedes’ once more. She loses herself entirely in her passion, kissing Mercedes as hard as she is grinding against her, the friction of their bodies providing ample pleasure even through their clothes.

For the inexperienced Mercedes, this soon proves too much. Her whimpering grows more and more frequent, until she finally turns, breaking their kiss as she cries out. Her body tenses up beneath Byleth, as her orgasm crashes over her. Byleth still does not slow, as Mercedes’ come spills out, her panties and skirt taking the brunt of the load. Even through the layers of fabric, Byleth can feel the heat spreading against her own clothes. 

“That was… amazing,” Mercedes gasps, hardly able to speak as she catches her breath.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, we’ve really only just started,” Byleth says, smiling down at Mercedes.

“I want to do something for you,” Mercedes says, blushing. “You haven’t… finished yet, not like I have, and I think that’s only fair!”

“Are you sure?” Byleth asks, cocking her head. “This was about learning, yes? I’m more than willing to focus on you, if that’s what you want.”

“I’d like to learn how to pleasure you, as well,” Mercedes says, barely managing to meet Byleth’s gaze.

“Well, then, get on your knees,” Byleth commands, rising up and standing beside the bed. Mercedes follows after her, rising up only to take to her knees. Byleth works her clothes out of the way, freeing her cock. Mercedes’ eyes widen, impressed by her length. Byleth seems longer than her, though her cock is a bit thinner overall. Regardless, she is impressive, and Mercedes starts to feel a bit nervous.

“I may need your help,” Mercedes says, looking up at Byleth. “I’ve not done anything like this before.”

“I know, I’ll guide you through it. You do have one advantage, though,” Byleth says, and Mercedes seems confused. “Your face is going to look so pretty, with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Such talk from Byleth makes Mercedes’ cheeks flush even more, and she isn’t sure what to say. Instead, she does just that, leaning in and pressing her lips to the tip of Byleth’s cock. She parts them, slowly, taking the other woman into her mouth. So far, this isn’t as hard as she imagined, and she slowly works her way down Byleth’s intimidating length. She even manages to earn a moan from her professor, which fills her with a sense of pride. 

“Ah, yes, just like that!” Byleth says, placing her hand on Mercedes’ head. She grips that lovely hair, as soft as she could have imagined, eager to start guiding her. “Your technique is already pretty good, but you should use your tongue more.”

As soon as she suggests it, Mercedes complies, working her tongue around Byleth’s cock as she slowly moves up and down her length. Mercedes is learning quickly, and Byleth knows teaching will only get harder the more skilled her student becomes. It’s already hard to focus on the lesson, as Mercedes looks up at her with so much devotion, so much respect. She could easily see herself falling for this girl, especially at this rate. 

“You’re learning so quickly,” Byleth compliments Mercedes. “I’m impressed.”

The praise only spurs Mercedes on, and she redoubles her efforts. It’s not time at all before Byleth is nearing her limit, and she pushes Mercedes back gently. Mercedes seems shocked, but Byleth is quick to explain.

“It’s okay, Mercedes,” Byleth says, “I simply want to finish a different way.”

“Oh! Is that all? I must have been doing well, then!” Mercedes answers, excited that she was doing such a good job.

“You were, but I want to go ahead and take your first time,” Byleth explains, and Mercedes gasps.

“And… you want to orgasm that way?” Mercedes asks, and Byleth nods. “Of course, then… tell me what I need to do!”

“Let’s get you undressed first,” Byleth says, closing the distance between them. She works Mercedes’ sweater off first, letting it fall to the floor, and Mercedes begins helping her. Between the two of them, it’s not time at all before Mercedes’ chest is bare, and Byleth begins working on her skirt. 

Mercedes grows quiet then, stiffening. She’s still nervous, not exactly eager to reveal herself even though she knows Byleth will not think any differently of her. The feeling passes quickly, however, just in time for Byleth to pull the fabric down and off of her. Next, come her panties, and Mercedes is finally on full display for Byleth.

The mercenary turned professor sizes her up, seeming impressed by Mercedes’ girth. Mercedes’ cock isn’t as long as Byleth’s, but it more than makes up for it in thickness. Byleth can tell she’s hardly done anything with it, however, as the skin at the tip is tight, clinging to the head of her cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Byleth says, looking Mercedes up and down now that she’s fully naked. She moves in for another kiss, slowly guiding Mercedes back onto the bed as she does. She helps her settle into position, laying on her back with her legs spread, before Byleth finally pulls back. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes! I mean, yes, I’m sure,” Mercedes answers, practically shouting before dialing it back a bit. Byleth smiles, glad that Mercedes seems so thrilled by all of this. Holding back no longer, Byleth positions herself between Mercedes’ spread legs, lining her cock up with the cunt lying below Mercedes’ cock. She presses the tip against her wet folds, feeling the arousal that has built up throughout all of this.

Mercedes grows still, anticipating what comes next, hardly breathing as she waits for Byleth to move. She is slow at first, pushing into Mercedes carefully, cautiously. Her partner has never experienced anything like this, and Byleth wants her to enjoy herself above all else. Patience is key, making sure she doesn’t push her too hard too soon. With a soft moan, Byleth loses herself in the feeling of Mercedes’ tight pussy. 

It’s incredible, everything she could have dreamed of, and Byleth doesn’t know if she’s seen anything more beautiful than Mercedes; face as she slowly gives into the pleasure she feels. The girl is whimpering, moaning, losing herself to the feeling of Byleth’s cock in no time at all.

“Ah, professor!” she cries out, as Byleth falls into a steady rhythm. While Mercedes’ efforts to suck her off already have her close to climax, it seems Mercedes is racing her there. Her beautiful student is moaning more and more frequently, and eventually reaches down to jack herself off even while Byleth fucks her. Seeing Mercedes give in to such desire so easily is enough to push Byleth that much harder, the usually quiet and pious girl falling so easily to sexual desire. 

“You’re perfect, Mercedes,” Byleth murmurs, leaning in to kiss her. As she does, Mercedes’ cock brushes against her, eliciting another whimper from her student. Despite her best efforts to hold on, this is all proving far too much for her, and Byleth is loving every second of it. She was worried it would be difficult to hold on long enough to ensure Mercedes enjoys herself as well, but so far that seems to be a baseless worry. 

“Byleth, I… I’m… I’m so close!” Mercedes cries out, finally breaking their kiss. It’s no wonder she’s being overwhelmed so easily, struggling to keep up for her first time, but seeing her like this is intoxicating.

“Me too, Mercedes,” Byleth answers, and she picks up her pace. Fucking her harder, faster, slamming into her soaking cunt, she pushes herself past her limit. Just as she cries out, losing herself in imminent climax, Mercedes begins to cry out as well. They come together, nearly simultaneously, as Byleth’s seed fills Mercedes’ cunt. Mercedes makes a mess of herself, though her earlier climax lessens that impact. 

Byleth slowly pulls back, panting, catching her breath, and Mercedes relaxes onto Byleth’s bed. This couldn’t be going better for Byleth, she’s getting to live out a fantasy in a way she never could have imagined, and she turns to sit on the bed beside Mercedes.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Byleth asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, that was wonderful, thank you so much,” Mercedes answers, smiling. “I’m so glad I could give you my first time, professor. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“I’m glad I could take it, Mercedes. Though, that was only one of your firsts. I wouldn’t mind taking the other, as well,” Byleth says, and Mercedes blushes. She can pick up what Byleth means easily enough, especially as Byleth takes her in hand, slowly stroking her. She works to get Mercedes hard again, admiring her cock once more. The way her foreskin clings to the head is not something Byleth has seen before, but she decides to wonder about that later.

“You mean you would like me to… fuck you?” Mercedes asks, as her cock hardens. “I’d be so pleased to!”

“I can guide you through that, as well,” Byleth offers, and Mercedes sighs happily.

“I’m so glad I came to you for advice,” she says, “I was so nervous, but now I couldn’t be happier!”

“I’m glad you did, as well,” Byleth responds, and now that Mercedes is hard once more, she lets her go. “I’m going to get into position. I want you to take me from behind, okay?”

“Whatever you think is best!” Mercedes answers, as Byleth settles onto all fours on the bed. Mercedes is a bit nervous, but she rises up, moving in behind Byleth. She hesitantly reaches out, placing her hands on Byleth’s hips, grabbing hold of her as she lines herself up.

“You’re already seeming to get the hang of it,” Byleth says, “Very good.”

“I’m just doing what felt natural,” Mercedes answers, and Byleth is sure she’s completely crimson already. 

“Whenever you’re ready, you can push into me,” Byleth offers, and Mercedes slowly complies. Where Byleth was slow and steady to ensure Mercedes enjoyed herself, Mercedes is nervous. She finds it hard to focus, hard to know what to do, and ends up pushing into Byleth a bit harder than anticipated. Byleth bounces forward, moaning at the impact. “I’m sorry!”

“No, it feels good,” Byleth answers. She’s had it far rougher than this, and is more than capable of enjoying herself. “Fuck me however you think is best.”

Mercedes does as she’s told, falling into rhythm as best as she can manage. Once she’s settled in, she ends up in a fairly quick pace, fucking Byleth fast, and hard. It’s difficult to keep steady, especially with the way Byleth tenses up around her, her body having to stretch to accommodate Mercedes’ girth. Byleth must be enjoying herself, though, if the noises that escape her are any indication.

The usually stoic professor is whimpering in time with each thrust, and Mercedes can scarcely believe it is her efforts bringing this side out of Byleth. She does her best to keep steady, to not lose herself in this, wanting to do her best to please Byleth. It’s difficult for her to hold on, though. She wants to just let go, to fuck Byleth as hard and as fast as she can manage until she’s finally peaked.

“Harder! Oh, this is amazing, Mercedes I love you!” Byleth is crying out, and Mercedes can hardly keep herself from going crazy. Is she really doing this? Causing this? It’s an incredible feeling, one which she is quickly growing addicted to.

Of course, her body can only take so much. As Byleth’s pussy clings to her, the wet heat of her arousal driving Mercedes mad, her limit is coming far too quickly. She tries to think about anything other than the way Byleth moans for her, but she can’t get her mind off of it. With a groan, Mercedes is there, coming inside of Byleth. It’s enough of an added boost to earn another climax from Byleth, to push her past her limit once more. Mercedes and Byleth both fall forward, collapsing onto the bed in a heap.

“Amazing,” Byleth says, as she reaches out to stroke Mercedes’ face. “You’re so amazing, Mercedes. I’m falling for you already.”

“I think I had already fallen for you,” Mercedes responds, chuckling. The two of them shift, becoming more comfortable and wrapping their arms around each other. “Do you think we could do this again sometime? I could understand if not, having to teach someone during sex must be a bit tiring when you teach us all day.”

“I would love to do this again, Mercedes. It’s completely different, you know,” Byleth explains, “And besides, teaching you like this is far better than any other lesson I’ve given. I could tutor you in this subject all day long.”

At that, Mercedes blushes, falling quiet. The two of them slowly drift off to sleep in each others’ arms, knowing this will likely become a regular thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait for Byleth to come back after her disappearance, and longer still until things are calm enough for Mercedes and Byleth to find time alone. But they're going to make the most of it.

It was only a matter of time before the two of them were together. A couple more nights of Mercedes coming by Byleth’s office for more advice, more lessons, and ending up staying the whole night. A couple days of meeting up between classes, chatting happily during their breaks. The chemistry between Byleth and Mercedes was undeniable, and it would be pointless for the two of them to resist it. What once was lessons, Byleth teaching and aiding her student, soon became something more.

It was a lovely time, and one neither of them ever wanted to end. They could envision a future where they continued their relationship, not exactly a secret, but not exactly public knowledge either, until Mercedes was done with the Officer’s Academy. It would work out well, if Byleth remained as a professor, Mercedes could work at the Monastery, pursuing her dreams of helping the church. It all seemed perfect, and the two of them lived in absolute bliss.

Of course, the other students could tell what was building between them. It was simple enough, and neither Mercedes nor Byleth were clever enough to try and hide it. No one seemed to care much, however. Mercedes was one of the oldest students, and Byleth was very young for a teacher. She never seemed to show any particular favoritism when it came to the classroom, and Mercedes didn’t expect any, so no one kicked up a fuss. 

Any time the two of them could manage to be alone, they did. And they made the most of that time, showing the depths of their feelings through their love making, again and again. Mercedes may have started out innocent, but Byleth brought out a surprising appetite in her. The more she taught her, the more Mercedes seemed to hunger for more. It was unexpected, but Byleth couldn’t be happier.

Neither of them could have predicted how things might play out, however. As Fodlan began to drift more and more towards the brink of war, the plots surrounding the Monastery thickening by the month, Mercedes and Byleth relied on each other for comfort more and more. After the death of Byleth’s father, and the changes she underwent while seeking revenge, Mercedes truly understood how much she loved Byleth.

Those tense moments when she thought she lost her were almost too much to bear, and later that night, the two retreated to Byleth’s room, not to be disturbed for hours on end. But that only made what came later that much worse. War was coming, closer with each passing day, and when it finally broke out, Byleth was gone.

Without a trace, Byleth vanished, and Mercedes felt so lost. It was all she could do to keep up with the rest of her class, to hold out hope that Byleth might someday return. It was difficult, but Mercedes always was a faithful woman. She held on to her faith, helping her former classmates as they became soldiers, hoping each day that it would finally be the day Byleth returned to them.

Eventually, her faith was rewarded.

~X~

“I’ve missed you,” Byleth says, as soon as Mercedes enters her room. It’s been an incredibly hectic time, waking up as if nothing had changed, only to find five long years had passed in her absence. It’s been all Byleth could do to catch up, to help her former classmates in this war they’ve become embroiled in. With her strategic acumen and natural leadership, she’s begun to turn the tides of war back in their favor, but it’s been hard. This is the first time Byleth and Mercedes have had a chance to be alone, without the two of them being too exhausted to capitalize on it.

“I missed you too,” Mercedes responds, throwing open her arms and embracing Byleth. Byleth hugs her tightly, and Mercedes breathes her in, so eager to be this close to her. To feel her, to smell her, after being away from her for so long. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Byleth! It’s been so hard, holding on, but I knew you would come back to us. To me.”

“Of course, Mercedes. I would never abandon you, you know that. Not after all we’ve been through,” Byleth answers, nuzzling up against her lover. For her, it’s been like no time has passed. She’s been sleeping, a long, drawn out sleep, with nothing in the way of dreams. Waking all alone, without her precious students or friends, was jarring, but Byleth has since caught up. It’s been a tumultuous couple months, but they’re finally in a good enough position to relax.

“I know,” Mercedes answers, laughing to herself. “Things weren’t looking very good for us, but now that you’re back, we’re doing great!”

“I’m happy to be of service,” Byleth says, smiling. It’s good to be back, truthfully, and now that the war is going their way, Byleth can’t help looking to the future. “Mercedes, have you thought much about what you want to do after the war?”

“Oh, well, for a while there, all I could think of was getting you back. But now that you’re here, I haven’t been able to stop! I can’t wait until the war is over,” Mercedes admits, grinning. She looks so happy in this moment, so peaceful, and Byleth pulls her in close once more, kissing her.

“I’m glad to hear that. But what did you have planned?” Byleth asks, and Mercedes thinks for a moment.

“Well, it’s a bit embarrassing to just come out and talk about it. But, I want to settle down. To start a family, and enjoy the peace we’ve won,” Mercedes answers, her smile growing as she does. “I would want to stay close to the Monastery, too, and keep working to help people here. What about you?”

“I’ve been thinking along the same lines,” Byleth admits. “Having a family, leading a more peaceful life? It sounds lovely after all of this conflict. I think we could have a wonderful life, Mercedes. Together.”

Mercedes gasps, so happy to hear Byleth is still planning on sharing her life with her. It’s been a long five years, and try as she might to cling to their loose plans to stay together, Mercedes couldn’t help worrying things might be different. To hear that they aren’t, to hear that Byleth still wants to live out the rest of her life with her, it’s all so overwhelming.

“Oh, Byleth, I love you,” Mercedes cries out, embracing her lover once more. Byleth presses in close, pushing her lips to Mercedes’. The kiss is passionate, and their hug soon shifts, each of them running their fingers through the other’s hair. It’s been such a long time, and both of them have struggled against their needs for long enough. “I need you, Byleth.”

Mercedes pulls back just enough to admit that, before continuing their kiss. Her need is obvious, and Byleth didn’t need her to announce it, but it only adds to the growing arousal the former professor struggles against. With Mercedes so close, clinging tightly to her, she can feel her lover growing hard, and knows Mercedes can feel the same from her.

Waiting just a few months for this reunion with Mercedes has been difficult, and she can only imagine how hard these past five years have been for Mercedes. It’s so easy to forget the time they’ve lost, the time Mercedes has been alone, but one look at her is enough to remind Byleth. While her face is the same kind, pretty face Byleth loves so much, her hair is so much shorter. There’s a certain elegance to her now, she’s matured so much, and Byleth couldn’t be more proud of her. This is the woman she loves, the woman she wants to spend her life with, and now there’s nothing to hold her back from her.

“I can feel how badly you need me, Mercedes,” Byleth responds, and Mercedes blushes.

“Yes, and I can feel your need as well, you know,” Mercedes counters. “Won’t you let me help you, first? You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a chance to relax.”

“Mercedes,” Byleth gasps out. She was so prepared to focus on her lover, to show her just how much she appreciated her patience, her faith. But to have Mercedes offer to take care of her instead? Of course she can’t refuse her. “Of course.”

Mercedes wastes no time, yanking down Byleth’s shorts. She’s still just as adept at undressing her former professor as she was in years past, and Byleth can’t help being impressed. All of the lessons she taught Mercedes seem to have stuck, and she couldn’t be happier with her former student. Once her shorts are down, and her panties as well, Mercedes eases Byleth back, seating her on her bed. She reaches down, taking Byleth’s cock in hand. Slowly, she begins pumping up and down her length, looking Byleth in the eyes as she does. It’s wonderful, finally holding her lover in her hand once more, watching her face shift as she guides her hand up and down her length. Byleth is so warm in her hand, twitching with desire already, and Mercedes is so happy to share this time with her lover after waiting for so long. 

Byleth reaches up, gently placing her hand on the back of Mercedes’ head, and pulls her down against her. Mercedes continues jacking her off, even as Byleth pulls her into her chest. Mercedes doesn’t take long to settle in, even going so far as to reach up, pulling Byleth’s top and bra down as well, exposing her breasts. As she pumps her hand up and down, Mercedes finds Byleth’s nipple with her mouth, beginning to roll her tongue over her lover’s nipple. Byleth can’t help gasping out, overwhelmed by the combined sensations. Mercedes is eager to show her just what she’s been missing, even if Byleth was sleeping through it.

Mercedes hasn’t lost any of her edge, still just as skilled in bed, and still so eager to show Byleth just how much she retained. It’s lovely, and before long, Byleth is nearing her limit. Her gasps and moans come with increased frequency, and her cock begins to twitch beneath Mercedes’ skillful touch. Not wanting to lose herself this early on, Byleth opens her mouth to speak.

“Mercedes,” she says, breathless from her arousal. “Don’t push me too far, not this early on.”

“Oh, sorry, Byleth,” Mercedes answers, pulling back. She releases Byleth’s cock, straightening herself up. “I didn’t mean to get that carried away, I just couldn’t get enough of listening to you. Of knowing you were enjoying yourself! It’s been so long since I’ve been able to hear you like that, and I’ve missed it. Your voice is so lovely when you’re right on the edge, you know.”

“Is it?” Byleth asks, sure that her cheeks are flushed. It’s surprising that Mercedes can make her blush so easily now. Perhaps, though the time that passed felt very short to Byleth’s mind, her body missed Mercedes as much as Mercedes missed her. In a way, Byleth thinks that is romantic, and hopes it is the case. 

“It is, you have a lovely voice,” Mercedes answers, beautifully sincere. “I always thought that, even if you were giving singing lessons in the church, your voice stood out to me.”

“Yours stood out as well, you know. When it came to singing praise, you were certainly one of the most enthusiastic.,” Byleth admits, rising to her feet. Mercedes looks her up and down, sighing.

“It was a mix of my faith, and my teacher, I think,” Mercedes answers. She closes in on Byleth, reaching out to undress her. With her clothes pushed aside, hastily thrown out of the way to get to what she wanted, Mercedes is sure Byleth could stand to be a bit more comfortable. It’s not hard to work her clothes off the rest of the way, to scatter them around the floor until Byleth is fully nude, and all the while, Byleth is working on Mercedes’ dress.

Whereas Mercedes is used to Byleth’s clothing, Byleth is at a loss. This dress is nothing like the uniform Byleth is used to stripping off of her student, but Mercedes is eager to help. It’s familiar to her, and in no time at all, Byleth’s deft hands are working more and more of her dress free, until she can pull it off completely, tossing it on the growing pile of clothes.

“You’re so beautiful, Mercedes,” Byleth notes, looking carefully to see how Mercedes has changed in these 5 years. Considering her age, her body hasn’t shifted as much as the other students, but Byleth can still notice subtle differences. SHe can tell Mercedes is older, and as much as it serves as a reminder of the time she’s missed, it also shows Byleth just how much her former student has matured.

“I could say the same of you, Byleth!” Mercedes answers, and the two embrace once more, feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies without their clothing in the way. It’s a wonderful feeling, being so close, being completely bare in each other’s presence. It’s been so long, far too long, and this feels so right. 

“Mercedes, I want you to get on your knees,” Byleth says, once their embrace is finally broken. Mercedes nods, already working her way into position. She’s gazing up at Byleth, resting on her knees, her love and devotion plain on her face. Byleth loves how she looks at her, the way her eyes seem to linger, showing Byleth exactly what she’s feeling, telling her so much while saying nothing at all. Slowly, Byleth tips forward, pressing the tip of her cock to Mercedes’ lips. Mercedes kisses her, planting her lips upon it, before parting them, leaning in and slowly working her way down Byleth’s length.

Mercedes knew exactly where Byleth was going with this, and is so eager to show just how good she can do. She wants Byleth to feel amazing, and will do anything to reach that end. She doesn’t want Byleth to leave her side ever again, not like before. It might not be her fault, of course it isn’t, but that doesn’t change Mercedes’ feelings. She begins bobbing her head up and down Byleth’s length, slowly, working her former teacher closer and closer to her orgasm. She’s not had much time to rest from the handjob, and it’s not going to be long at this rate.

Deciding she doesn’t stand a chance of holding out like this, Byleth reaches up. She places her hand on Mercedes’ head, patting her, and Mercedes beams up at her, her smile obvious even with Byleth’s cock in her mouth. She knows Byleth is going to take charge now, that Byleth is going to set the pace, and Mercedes doesn’t mind in the least. With her grip steady, holding Mercedes’ head still, Byleth begins to thrust into her mouth. It’s different, a completely different sensation, but Byleth is so gentle about it. She may be the one in control, fucking Mercedes’ face, but she’s slow, passionate. She works on picking up speed, while maintaining some semblance of rhythm. All the while, Mercedes stares up at her, those beautiful eyes watching Byleth so intently. This must be heaven, Byleth is absolutely certain of that. 

But, as time goes on, with Byleth pacing herself, trying to last as long as she can manage, it begins to become more and more obvious that Mercedes is a bit distracted. That devoted gaze is occasionally shifting, as Mercedes winces, but only for the briefest flashes. She’s trying to hide whatever discomfort she’s feeling, but as she shifts, placing a hand between her legs, Byleth begins to realize what’s bothering her.

It’s not enough to make her stop, but she does slow her pace. If Mercedes is struggling to hold on, already applying pressure between her legs, it’s likely that her bladder must be aching. Byleth knows her lover, and knows she likely realized she had a chance to be alone with her, and rushed right over, not even considering how long they’d be at this. Of course, it’s not the first time Mercedes’ absentmindedness has led to issues of this nature. Issues, that are anything but. The two of them discovered they enjoy this sort of issue, and that it is in fact, a bonus. Now, as she watches her lover struggle beneath her, Byleth tries her best to hold on.

She wants to make this last, to keep up her efforts of slowly fucking Mercedes’ face, to keep this up for as long as she can before finally succumbing to her need. Mercedes doesn’t take long to catch on, but she doesn’t make any move to pull back. She is enjoying herself, Byleth can tell. The ache in her bladder is nothing but a bonus to Mercedes, and Byleth feels the same way.

Naturally, seeing how hard her lover is struggling, squirming as Byleth fucks her face, it becomes that much harder to hold on. Byleth’s rhythm begins to shatter, especially as Mercedes begins whimpering around her cock. Her soft whines are obvious, telling Byleth just how much she’s struggling to hold on. The sound is lovely, intoxicating, especially with her cock down Mercedes’ throat, each sound causing vibrations to roll through her, adding to her pleasure. In only a few more thrusts, Byleth is there. She tenses up, pulling Mercedes further onto her cock, coming inside of her throat. Mercedes pulls back, as Byleth finishes, catching some of her load in her mouth, then on her face.

“Byleth,” Mercedes whines, hardly giving her professore a moment to recover. It must be bad, so achingly bad, and Byleth already feels the heat of arousal building up within her once more. She loves seeing Mercedes like this, can never get enough of it. She reaches down, taking Mercedes by the hand, pulling her up.

“It’s okay, Mercedes, I know you’re struggling,” Byleth says, moving in behind Mercedes. She leans her chin on her shoulder, looking down over her body. Her hand drifts across Mercedes’ body, starting at her hip, and slowly works her way down. In no time, she’s got Mercedes in hand. By now, her lover is semi-hard, the ache of her bladder forcing her cock to soften. She is barely holding on, and Byleth finds it all so cute. Her soft whimpers as she’s nearly overwhelmed by her need, the way her face flushes, it’s all far too much for Byleth. She wants to see Mercedes lose control, to be right there when she finally lets loose. 

It won’t be long. Mercedes has already been pushing herself, holding on for as long as she can manage. This isn’t the first time the two of them have done this sort of thing, with Mercedes of Byleth pushing themselves, finding that they enjoy the feeling of struggling against an aching bladder, and it’s been so long since Mercedes could enjoy this feeling with her lover. She’s biting her lip, struggling to hold on, to put on a good show, as Byleth holds her cock.

“It’s so bad, Byleth,” Mercedes whines, her voice wavering under the pressure. Byleth hums, reassuringly, while she shifts her other hand to Mercedes’ abdomen. With a slight push, she adds to the pressure Mercedes struggles against, forcing a cry from her lover.

“You poor thing,” Byleth murmurs, not pulling back. “I’ve got you, there’s no need to hold back any longer.”

“Are you sure?” Mercedes asks, hesitant. 

“Of course,” Byleth answers. “I wouldn’t tell you to let it go if I weren’t. it’s okay, Mercedes, I want to see you piss.”

With a groan, Mercedes finally lets loose. She could hardly stand to hold back for even a few seconds longer either way, but it feels so good to let go. Her piss drains from her, spilling out in a low arc as Byleth aims for her, splattering on the floor. Mercedes moans, making it plain how much she’s enjoying this feeling, the relief that crashes over her after waiting for so very long. She knows that she could get addicted to this feeling, to the ache that still pulses within her bladder even as she empties it.

“That’s a good girl,” Byleth murmurs, praising Mercedes. It goes on for what feels like ages, as Mercedes’ overfull bladder is finally emptied. By the time she’s done, she’s left trembling, breathing heavily, her arousal threatening to overwhelm her. Her cock is already hardening beneath Byleth’s hand, and she is quick to begin stroking her off. “You need me, don’t you?”

“Of course, Byleth,” Mercedes answers, her voice heavy with her desire. “I can’t wait any longer, not after that.”

“Then here, allow me,” Byleth says, guiding her towards the bed. All the while, she’s slowly jacking Mercedes off, guiding her from behind, pressing her body against that of her lover. Mercedes can feel Byleth’s excitement, and it only adds to her own as they finally reach the bed, and Byleth turns her, pushing her down onto it. As Mercedes lies back, Byleth climbs in after her, already working to position herself. She knows what she wants, and is not going to hesitate, not after Mercedes’ display.

They can clean up the puddle of her piss later, for now, Byleth and Mercedes both have their needs. Byleth lines herself up, pressing her cunt down onto the tip of Mercedes’ cock. With a groan, she begins to sink down, lowering herself onto Mercedes. It’s an amazing feeling, even missing this for a few months while the fighting was too intense for breaks was a nightmare, and she can only imagine how badly Mercedes must have missed this. With a moan, she settles down onto her lover, managing to take her as deeply as she can, her ass settling down on Mercedes’ thighs.

“Byleth, I missed this,” Mercedes cries out, but Byleth is already falling into rhythm. She’s bouncing on Mercedes’ cock, spurred on by her arousal and far too gone to respond. Watching her lover struggle, holding her cock for her as she finally relieved herself, it was all too much, and it left Byleth aching for her.

Each bounce results in a moan from the former professor, as she is driven closer and closer to her limit. It’s incredible, she loves this feeling more than anything else. How could Mercedes have lasted this long? How did her desires not drive her mad? Byleth is so proud of her, so in love with her. If absence truly makes the heart grow fonder, then the depths of their feelings must have grown by leaps and bounds.

In no time at all, Mercedes is left just as speechless. Byleth is riding her, her rhythm collapsing as she succumbs to desire, and each second pushes her closer to her limit. Mercedes loves when Byleth takes charge, when her lover shows just how much she wants her,  _ needs _ her. Even as she rides Mercedes, Byleth reaches down, taking her own cock in hand. With her other hand, she reaches up, cupping one of Mercedes’s breasts. Slowly, she works her way to her nipple, teasing her as she rides her, and as she jacks herself off. Mercedes keeps a steady hold on Byleth’s hips, helping to support her as she uses her hands for other things.

It’s overwhelming, so much stimulus, and Byleth knows neither of them are going to last long like this. With Mercedes’ cock filling her, with Mercedes’ gentle moans and whimpers increasing in pitch and frequency, it’s taking all she’s got to hold on. It would help if she would stop touching herself, stop pumping her hand up and down her length, but it feels too good. It all feels too good, and with a groan, Byleth is there. She comes first, her climax crashing over her like a wave. Tipping her head back, she pulls back from Mercedes’ breast, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady herself, sinking down onto her one last time. As she comes, her cunt tightens up around Mercedes’ cock, and her seed spills out, landing on Mercedes’ stomach. With the pulsing of Byleth’s orgasm coupled with the warmth of her come landing on her, Mercedes is pushed past her limit as well.

She cries out, gazing up at the lovely sight of Byleth, lost in the bliss of orgasm, as she too loses herself in that pleasure. As she comes, her seed fills Byleth, the warmth of her climax spilling into her lover. Byleth moans, loving the feeling of that warmth, the way it fills her.

I love you,” she cries out, her voice breathless, weak. Breathing in deep, she repeats herself. “I love you, Mercedes!”

“I love you too, Byleth,” Mercedes answers, as Byleth tips forward. Her former teacher slumps on top of her, rising off of her and snuggling in against her. Mercedes begins running her hands over her body, touching Byleth, caressing her. It’s been so long since she’s felt her well muscled body like this, the scars from countless battles that line the former mercenary’s skin. She’s always been able to lose herself in that feeling, and now is no exception. Especially not after waiting so many years.

“Thank you,” Byleth murmurs, nuzzling against her lover. For now, the two are content to lay together, recovering. It won’t be long before they’re ready for more, and Mercedes already knows exactly what she wants. FInishing inside of Byleth like that left her eager for more, she wants to fill up her lover once more. But, for now, she needs to rest. She’s eager to touch Byleth, to explore her body, as she waits. 

Byleth does the same, eager to feel just how much Mercedes has changed since the last time they were together. For the most part, not much has changed, but like this, focusing entirely on touching her? Byleth can find the minutest of differences, and explores Mercedes eagerly, wanting to feel them for herself. With their hands all over each other, it isn’t long before Mercedes feels herself stirring once more.

“Ah, ready again?” Byleth comments, as she feels Mercedes’ cock growing hard against her.

“Yes, sooner than I expected!” Mercedes answers, and Byleth pushes off of her, looking down at her lover. 

“Whatever you want to do, I’m all yours. You’ve waited so long for this, Mercedes, you deserve everything you desire and more,” Byleth says, and Mercedes feels her heart melting at Byleth’s words. She couldn’t be more in love than she is right now, and she nods along, happy to begin.

She pushes Byleth down onto her back, lifting her legs, pushing them up as high as she can manage. Byleth is flexible enough, given all of her training, and Mercedes keeps pushing until her knees are beside her head, pinning them there.

“Mercedes,” Byleth gasps out, knowing what her lover has in mind.

“Is this okay?” Mercedes asks, cocking her head to one side. Byleth nods, already breathless with the thought of Mercedes taking charge like this. It’s all the approval Mercedes needs, and she begins lining herself up, pushing the tip of her cock against Byleth’s cunt. Her former professor is still so wet from their earlier efforts, and it’s no matter at all to begin pushing into her. She’s slick with her arousal, and Mercedes’ cock slides in easily with this position.

“Ah! Mercedes,” Byleth cries out, as she fills her. Mercedes moans, her arousal plain as she pushes further, filling Byleth with her cock. Once she’s pushed in as far as she can manage, she allows time to adjust. It’s an incredible feeling, being inside of Byleth. It doesn’t matter how many the two of them make love, Mercedes will never stop thinking about how wonderful Byleth feels. The way her body clings to Mercedes, squeezing her, it’s something she’ll never get used to.

Slowly, she begins moving once more. Byleth moans, as Mercedes falls into rhythm. She wastes no time, far too gone to hold back much. She wants Byleth, and sets a fast pace, slamming into her lover again and again, thrusting down into her. She keeps Byleth legs pinned, allowing herself to thrust in so deeply, and to watch as Byleth’s face twists with the pleasure of her thrusts. 

“I love this, I love you!” Byleth cries out, staring up at Mercedes. They keep their eyes locked on each other, loving every second of their union. Neither of them can help but stare, wanting to watch every shift in emotion, in feeling, that manages to make it into their expressions. Byleth is always lost in Mercedes’ beauty, and now is no exception. As she watches her lover fuck her, she can easily see how much she is loving it. How badly she wants this, how badly she wants  _ her _ , and it adds to the pleasure she feels. 

“I adore you, Byleth,” Mercedes manages, though she is quickly pushing herself past the point of words. She doesn’t have much in her, out of breath, panting as she tries to keep up her pace. Though she waited to recover, Mercedes has been pushing herself, and her body is taking longer than usual to come. She doesn’t mind, not at all, as that’s that much longer that she can savor Byleth’s incredible body. As she fucks her, Byleth is twitching from the pleasure she feels, being driven to her own limit by the intense thrusts of her partner. 

She knows this pose, knows exactly what Mercedes’ motives are, and she doesn’t mind one bit. Perhaps it’s a bit risky to be this reckless, with the war still going, but neither of them care. They’re too lost in each other, in the thoughts of their future together. The war is looking up, either way, and if all goes according to plan, it would be over before the consequences of their actions would really come into play. 

Even if that weren’t the case, it likely wouldn’t stop Mercedes. She wants Byleth so badly, wants to come inside of her once more, filling her. And in only a few more thrusts, she’s there. She slams down into her lover one last time, groaning as she comes. She fills Byleth, her warmth filling her once more, and that final push proves too much for Byleth. With a groan, she comes as well, the two of them joining in their climax.

It’s been far too long since they could lose themselves in each other like this, entirely too long. And neither Byleth nor Mercedes intend to waste a single second, now. They may both be too exhausted for much else than collapsing into bed together, a tangle of bodies and limbs, but as soon as they recover. they’ll likely be at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
